


I'll Be Seeing You Again - Julian x Lucio

by LaFormeTaysia



Series: The Arcana [2]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M, University AU, headmaster lucio, professor julian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 02:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18841651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaFormeTaysia/pseuds/LaFormeTaysia
Summary: Professor Julian Devorak has had a long day grading papers and wants nothing more than to go home but he can't help but stop by an office. He didn't intend to find Headmaster Lucio and he didn't intend for what happened afterwards.





	I'll Be Seeing You Again - Julian x Lucio

A soft tapping noise was all that could be heard in his office as he continued to lift and drop his pencil. He was trying to get through one of his student’s attempts at a lab report which had… mysterious substances left on its pages. He pursed his lips as he reached the end before finally giving it a grade and putting it in the pile. He paused for a moment and leaned back in his chair, rubbing his face with the base of his palms, his wire rimmed glasses moving onto his forehead with the movement.

“Dear lord…” He whispers quietly before forcing himself to sit back up and continue to grade the lab reports. He leaned his head on his desk once he had finished before glancing at the watch on his wrist. It was later than he had even planned on staying in the office which meant that the campus was practically empty. He grumbled quietly to himself about the amount of paperwork he continued to leave until the last minute as he stood from his chair.

“I could save myself so much stress if I just… graded them as they were handed in.” He mumbles before closing his satchel. He looked around his office quickly to make sure he wasn’t missing anything. Once he was sure that there was nothing that he was forgetting he turned off the lamp on his desk, grabbed his jacket, and left his office.  
He began his walk towards his car slowly before he notices that one of the other office lights was still on. He pauses and checks his watch once more, pursing his lips, before he strides towards the door. He stops when he hears strange noises coming from inside before knocking on the door. He listens to the sounds of hurried shuffling before a young girl scurries out, her face a bright shade of red, and her hair standing up in odd angles. He furrows his brows before peeking into the office and stops when he sees the tall and slim figure of the headmaster of the University, Lucio.

“I see you’re back to offering special credit.” Julian couldn’t help the odd edge to his words as he watched the other male stuff his crisp button up back into his trousers. He also couldn’t stop his eyes from slowly raking over the headmaster’s body.

“Strange that you thought I had stopped.” Lucio’s smug grin was enough to make Julian’s blood begin to boil. His hand curled into a tight fist in an attempt to control his sudden temper. He had no idea why this man somehow always managed to poke the right button.

“Call it wishful thinking.” Julian manages to get the words out just as Lucio begins to move closer towards him. The look in the headmaster’s eyes was predatory… and Julian couldn’t help but feel like he was the new intended prey. He pursed his lips into a thin line and struggled to ignore the pounding of his heart inside his chest.  
“Hm… riddle me this Dr. Devorak,” Lucio circles Julian gracefully, each step calculated in an attempt to get what he wanted, even his words had been chosen carefully. He wanted results… and lord, did he know how to get them.

“I-It’s Professor now… I don’t practice.” Julian whispers, unsure if the blond-haired male had even heard his words, before he jumps when he hears the door shut behind him. He turns quickly and watches as Lucio begins to move closer and closer towards him. He took a few steps back before he tripped over his own feet and fell into one of the armchairs in the office. He took in a shaky breath and looked up at Lucio.

“Mhm… come now Julian. Dr. Devorak has such an alluring ring to it…” Lucio leaned down and pushed stray copper strands out of Julian’s flushed face. He could feel the fear radiating off the lanky professor, but he could also feel the other reaction Julian was having to him. He leaned down slowly and used both his arms to cage the man beneath him. He tilts his head and licks his lips.

“L-Lucio…” Julian stammers as he struggles to find an appropriate response to what was going on. The only sound that leaves him is a small whimper when Lucio’s hand trailed down his torso towards his aching crotch. He feels his hips lurch forwards desperately as his mouth goes dry. Any fear he had felt had been urgently replaced with need.  
“I see… well Dr. Devorak I’m not quite sure if this is… appropriate. After all, I am your boss.” Lucio raises himself quickly and brushes off his shirt. He turns his back towards Julian and begins to move the papers around on his desk. He pauses when he catches his reflection in the mirror and bites his bottom lip when he notices how tired he looked. He clenches his jaw and turns around to tell Julian to leave and freezes at what he sees.

Julian hadn’t left the armchair but had stripped off his sweater and his own button up shirt and was staring Lucio down. His brow was raised as if to challenge the other male to make a move- to touch him.

“What’s wrong Lucio?” Julian practically purrs at the headmaster, knowing exactly what cards to play, all of his worries and cares had long since been thrown to the wind.  
“Julian… what are you…” Lucio takes a step forwards and his eyes widen when Julian stands and moves closer to him without any hesitation. His breath hitches when he watches Julian lower himself to his knees.

“I’m getting what I want.” Julian states, unzipping Lucio’s trousers, staring the grey eyed male down as he slowly pulled Lucio’s cock out. He slowly began to move his hand up and down the shaft, watching Lucio’s composure crumble.

“Fuck. Julian… where did you,” Lucio cuts himself off with a string of obscenities, his legs beginning to buckle, his eyes squeezing shut. He could hear the small chuckle that the copper haired Professor let out and he felt himself flush. He was submitting to this man who didn’t even have the balls to yell at students in his class. How weak had he become.

“FUCK!” Lucio’s eyes snap open when he feels Julian lick a bold stripe up the shaft of his cock. He looks down and locks eyes with Julian as the professor wrapped his lips around Lucio’s cock. He could feel himself beginning to melt and groaned in protest when Julian holds him upright. He could barely control himself when Julian began to take more and more of him into his mouth. He clenched his fist and hissed when the lanky professor hollowed his cheeks, his head tilting back, his entire body feeling like it was on fire.

He had only wanted to tease the pathetic excuse of a professor but now… now he was in a strange situation. He bit his bottom lip and moved his hand into Julian’s hair, tightening his grip around it, considering taking back control for a moment. He smirked and looked down at the professor, making sure that his eyes were closed, before Lucio thrusted himself further into Julian’s mouth. He let out a deep moan and looked at Julian to see if he was okay before repeating his action. He noted the way Julian’s eyes teared up before he winked down at the other man.

“Is this what you want?” Lucio begins to taunt Julian as he ruthlessly begins to thrust himself into his throat. He chuckled and pulled himself out of Julian’s mouth slowly and stared at him before moving towards his desk.

“Get over here. Now.” Lucio orders as he begins to clear off space on his desk. He watches as Julian raises himself and strides towards the desk. Lucio grabs the other man by his hair and pushes him down onto the desk. He ensures the other male’s stomach was against the cool wood before he unbuckles Julian’s belt, pulling his pants down. He opens a desk drawer and grabs the bottle of lube he kept for these special occasions. He tugs Julian’s boxers down and squirts some of the lube into his hand, stroking himself, before he licks his lips once more.

“Is this what you want?” Lucio leans down and bites Julian’s shoulder, teasing the other man, grinning when a small whimper is given as a response.

“I asked… is this… what you want?” Lucio inserts a single digit into the other male and begins to thrust it in and out, ignoring the whines coming from Julian. He tilts his head and clenches his jaw. He bites Julian once more, the action much rougher, giving a small tug to the skin. He pulls away slowly and inserts yet another finger into Julian.

“Answer me!” He barks at the professor as his prosthetic hand lands on Julian’s ass. He notes the enthusiastic noise that left Julian and the way his hips rutted forwards in an attempt to find friction.

“Y-yes…. Please Lucio. Fuck yes.” Julian begins to beg, louder and louder, each word becoming more desperate as Lucio’s fingers began to thrust slower and curl inside of him.

“Good.” Lucio drawls out before he pulls his fingers out, ignoring the pitiful sound that left Julian’s lips, before he positioned his cock at Julian’s entrance. He looks down at the other man before he thrusts himself inside. He pauses for a moment, giving the professor the mercy of time to adjust, before beginning to move himself in and out at a quickened pace. He grips Julian’s hair once more as he begins to lose himself in his own pleasure.

“You… are by far… the most surprising professor on this campus, De-Devorak.” Lucio begins, his thrusts beginning to lose their tempo. Lucio pulls the other man up, pressing him against his torso, kissing and biting and sucking at his neck. The damned professor could wear a scarf the next few days for all he cared.

“Mhm… mhm… wh-what do you mean Headmaster?” Julian manages to rasp the words out, moaning and grunting with each thrust, tilting his head enthusiastically for the other man. He moved his hand down and begins to stroke himself in time with Lucio’s thrusts, his eyes fluttering closed as he feels himself bringing himself closer and closer to his end. He could feel Lucio was also reaching his end and he would be damned if he was left without his own finish.

“You act so… innocent… and here you are. Deepthroating like a champ and having your ass fucked by your boss.” Lucio nips the skin closest to Julian’s ear, noticing the intense shiver that went down the redhead’s spine. He grins and closes his eyes, feeling his climax beginning to loom overhead.

“Fuuuckkk…. The thought alone of seeing you trying to cover this up is making it even better.” Lucio purrs in Julian’s ears, chuckling at the weak moan that leaves the other’s lips before Julian opens his mouth.

“I-I’m close Lucio…” Julian manages to get the words out right before his own climax hits him. He struggles to move but Lucio’s grip on his hair tightened and his other arm wrapped around his waist, forcing him to remain stationary as the Headmaster’s cock twitched and he also came.

“Holy fuck.” Lucio whispers before pulling himself out. His pulls out a handkerchief from his blazer and wipes himself off and redresses himself quickly. He pushes his hair out of his face and turns to look at the absolute wreck of a professor and rolls his eyes.

“Get up and get out Julian… I have to get home.” Lucio hands the other man his handkerchief and pulls his blazer on.

Julian quickly dresses himself and puts his glasses back on and bites his bottom lip before he clears his throat, opening his mouth to speak before he notices the look on Lucio’s face.  
“I’ll be sure to see you again… Dr. Devorak.” Lucio winks at Julian before he holds the door open for the tall professor. Julian walks out slowly and watches as the door closes behind him. He shakes his head and pushes his hair out of his eyes before he begins to walk towards the car. He stops when he sees a familiar face standing under a tree, a cigarette between her lips, her hands searching urgently for something in her purse. He moves towards her and raises a brow.

“Lost something, Professor MC?” He asks, scratching the back of his neck, a sheepish expression overtaking his features.

“Jesus! Professor Devorak don’t sneak up on me like that!” She turns and looks at him before she shakes her head and rubs her face. “I can’t find my car keys…” She mumbles before she clears her throat.

“How about I just give you a ride home?” Julian offers, a small smile on his lips.

“That…. That would be nice.” She closes her purse and drops her cigarette, stomping on it, before gesturing for him to lead the way


End file.
